


Snapshot

by azziria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: The polaroid is faded, creased and soft-edged like it's been pulled out and looked at again and again.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble in a graphic.

“A couple of IDs in his wallet, another half dozen in the trunk, all fakes. Oh, and he had this on him”. 

The polaroid’s of a young man, fox-slanted eyes bright and sharp under shaggy bangs. It’s faded, creased and soft-edged like it’s been pulled out and looked at again and again. 

“Brother? Lover?” 

The deputy shrugs. “Who knows. That photo’s old. I’m guessin’ whoever it was, they’re long gone. Guys like this, they hunt alone and they die bloody.” 

He casts a last glance at where the body lies, twisted and broken, green eyes sightless and staring. 

“Poor bastard.”


End file.
